


Squirming

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study?, Fluff, Friendship, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people can make Matt squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirming

There weren’t many people that could make Matt squirm. He knew everything about them the moment they entered the room, and when you know how long ago someone went to the bathroom, nothing can really make you uncomfortable anymore. It was nearly impossible to gross him out and it was completely impossible to scare him. The only way to make Matt squirm was to embarrass him, and luckily, most people didn’t know him well enough to do that.

 

Foggy and Karen were the exceptions. Claire was beginning to get there as well, but she didn’t like to invade his personal life so she hadn’t quite gotten that close to him yet. Foggy and Karen had two very different ways of embarrassing him. Karen would tell him how charming and handsome he was, flirting with him in a way that he was 80% sure was platonic. Foggy used his inside knowledge, telling Karen stories of their college days and how half the other students fell at his feet, regardless of gender.

 

Matt was not used to being uncomfortable, at least not in a friendly way. No matter how embarrassed he was he always knew that his friends loved him and that they were just having fun. And that was not something that Matt knew how to handle. He would feel his face heat up and he would curl in on himself to try and make himself seem smaller. Foggy and Karen never told him that they could see his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/madoulgeris/) and [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com//) and check out my other [stories](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com//).


End file.
